The Babysitters Club: AC Style!
by Whinnie
Summary: Goldie gets an idea. — note: this has obviously been discontinued.
1. Prologue: A Not So Crazy Idea

**_The Babysitters Club: Animal Crossing Style!_**

_By Whinnie_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Animal Crossing, its characters, places, or whatsoever in here. The only things I own are this story, Whitney, Megan, Amoon, Tahani, The Good Hand Restaurant, Brampton, DinoTown, Creton Recreation Centre, Nani, Cul, Meao, Nykk, and the Weekly Brampton News. If you would like to use any of these things listed above, please ask for my permission first. Thank you.**

_Prologue - A Not-So-Crazy Idea - Prologue_

_Brampton Residents_:  
Liz _(lives in Acre B1)_  
Tutu _(lives in Acre B1)_  
Boots _(lives in Acre B2)_  
Goldie _(lives in Acre B2)_  
Chow _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Velma _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Yuka _(lives in Acre C2)_  
Louie _(lives in Acre C2)_  
Anchovy _(lives in Acre C4)_  
Monique _(lives in Acre C5)_  
Midge _(lives in Acre D5)_  
Buzz _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Prince _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Tabby _(lives in Acre F1)_  
Maddie _(lives in Acre F3)_  
Whitney _(lives in Acre B3; bottom right corner)_  
Megan _(lives in Acre B3; bottom left corner)_  
Amani/Amoon _(lives in Acre B3; top left corner with Tahani)_  
Tahani/Hani _(lives in Acre B3; top left corner with Amoon)_

_Dump - Acre A1  
Post Office - Acre A2  
Train Station - Acre A3  
Nookington's Department Store - Acre A5  
Brampton Museum - Acre D1  
Police Station - Acre D3  
Wishing Well - Acre D5  
Lake - Acre E3  
Tailor Store - Acre F3_

_Train Ticket Costs:  
Baby/2 years under (Free)  
3-11 (95 Bells)  
12-17 (208 Bells)  
18+ (400 Bells)  
65+ (320 Bells)_

_Post Office Costs:  
Letter/No Present (50 Bells)  
Letter/Stationary (88 Bells)  
Letter/Clothing (110 Bells)  
Letter/Wallpaper or Carpet (190 Bells)  
Letter/Furniture (259 Bells)_

_Tailor Costs:  
Design Making (350 Bells)  
Design Purchasing (490 Bells)  
Design Displaying (535 Bells)  
Wrapping Paper Purchasing (750 Bells)  
Gift Wrapping (300 Bells)_

* * *

**Town of Brampton: 7:10 AM Whitney's House**

Whitney yawned as she stretched and slowly got out of bed. Looking at the clock that read 7:10 in digital letters, she nearly shrieked out loud. Her babysitting job for Chow's neice and three nephews would start in twenty minutes.

She quickly sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs towards her kitchen sink to wash her face. After that, she'd have to hurry and find something thick enough to fight the wind to wear. On the way, she'd catch breakfast. Not that it was a long walk; more like a five second race against time to her.

It'd taken her five minutes to brush her teeth and another five to find something to wear. "Only ten minutes more," she thought. "That's more than enough time to find some fruit to eat. I might as well go see how Goldie's doing." And with that, she creaked the door open and headed outside.

Tweeto! Tweeto! called her mailbox. She quickly lifted open the lid and counted three letters inside. "Hey, what's this?" Whitney asked. She scanned the envelope quickly and saw Goldie's address.

Quickly grabbing the other letters and snapping her mailbox shut, she headed back inside to sit on her couch and couldn't help wondering what Goldie's brain had in store. Of course, she couldn't find a good solution to come up with and tore the letter open. It read:

_Whitney, my VBF,_

_How are you today? I'm fine. At my pad... Oh, how should I put this? Okay, maybe I should let the River of Truth flow freely: things are a disaster around here._

_My schedule is getting out of order! I can hardly sleep a wink at night, due to the fact that, most of the time, I come home late at night! It's probably because I'm overweight on all of my babysitting jobs._

_Oh, yeah! Now I remember why I was supposed to send you this letter! I got this idea for a babysitters' club. But I've got no time to plan out the details because I have a 'sitting job ten minutes later. Can you plan everything out and come to my house later in the evening? Maybe you can get Maddie, Tabby, Liz, and Tutu to come._

_Anyway, I'll be waiting for a reply. Goodbye for now!_

_Sincerely, Goldie._

"Wow! A babysitters' club!" Whitney thought excitedly as she tucked the letter into her pocket. "I'll bet that the others would LOVE to join! Maybe I can phone them after I finish my job. Or, if it's okay with Chow, at his house." After that little thought, she quickly read all the other letters she recieved and threw them into her trash bin. Then, she quickly ran outside, found some fruit to eat, and rushed to Chow's house.

The Chinese bear was actually pleased to see Whitney earlier than she usually was. They talked for a few minutes, and Chow gave her a quick rundown on where the emergency numbers where and where everything was kept. Then, she asked him if she could make a few calls while the children were sleeping. And, of course, he said yes.

Finally, Chow left and Whitney entered the house. She was given a spare key because, since it was a school day, they would be entering and exiting the house many times today. The girl smiled faintly as she stared at the phone, then at the kids' bedroom. Finally, she picked up the reciever and punched in Liz's number.

**7:30 AM: Liz's House**

A pink alligator sat at her tulip chair, a math book in her lap. Today would be so exciting! Her class would be taking a trip to Creton, a town 45 miles away, recreation centre to participate in swimming, her favourite sport. She couldn't wait a bit! However, the only bad bit was that they were having a math test just before they were to head out.

Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting Liz from her train of deep thought. She looked at the caller ID. It read:

Chow: Acre B3  
7:33 AM - Monday

"That's strange," the alligator thought. "Why would Chow be calling this early in the morning?" Suddenly an idea flashed in her head. "Oh, dear. Must be the allergies again." She quickly picked up the phone and spoke into the reciever, "Hello?"

"Hey, Liz." It was Whitney. Relieved, Liz sighed quietly so that her friend couldn't hear. "Hi, Whitney. What's up? You sound excited."

"And you sound relieved," Whitney said, giggling a little. "Anyway, this morning I recieved a letter from Goldie. She told me about how messed up her schedule was and that she can hardly sleep a wink at night because of her late babysitting jobs." Liz nodded, although Whitney couldn't hear her. "Anyway, she continued about having an idea on forming a babysitters' club..."

"Really?" Liz asked happily.

"Uh huh." Whitney replied. "But she told me that she couldn't plan out the details since she was going to be late for a job and asked me if I could get you, Maddie, Tabby, and Tutu... Oh, and I heard that Midge started babysitting, too, and that she's pretty good at it! Maybe we can get her to join, too."

"Oh, Whitney, that's such a great idea!"

"I know. And it's all thanks to Goldie and another one of her not-so-crazy ideas."

The girls kept at it for some time, until Liz looked at the clock and nearly dropped the phone. It was 7:45. "Hey, listen, I've got to go," the alligator said. Whitney just smiled and said, "I have to get the kids and myself ready for school. See you."

"Later." With that, Liz hung up the phone, checked out her backpack, and headed off to the train station.

Whitney was cooking some breakfast in Chow's house when Nani, his neice, walked down the stairs with her brand new pencil case.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Mm..." Whitney drifted off. "The usual: a bit of bread, some butter, and eggs... Of course, you can choose juice or milk." Nani grinned happily and said, "Uncle Chow always gives us milk on school mornings." She took some juice out of the fridge. "It's pretty rare that he gives us juice."

Suddenly, Cul, Meao, and Nykk came crashing down the stairs three steps at a time. "What's for breakfast?" they asked at the same time.

"Some bread, butter, eggs, and juice," Nani replied. She was smiling happily.

"Yes!" the boys cheered. They each took a seat at the table as Whitney placed down the food and divided it equally. In just about a few minutes, they were all cleaning up and checking their backpacks.

By the time they headed out, it was nearly 8 o'clock. Whitney quickly slid the key into the lock and turned it, then caught up with the kids as they all ran towards the train station. As soon as they got there, so did the train.

Liz headed towards them and said, "You guys are late."

"Almost," Cul corrected her. They all burst into hysterical laughter as Whitney paid for their tickets. Then, they boarded the train and sat down on empty seats. Liz and Nykk by the window, Nani and Cul in the middle, and Whitney and Meao by the aisle. After two minutes, they could feel the train moving as it headed towards the dark cave between Brampton and DinoTown. All they could do now was enjoy the comfy ride as they headed for their next stop to pick up some more students...


	2. Chapter 1: Higher than High!

**__**

The Babysitters Club: Animal Crossing Style!

By Whinnie

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing, its characters, places, or whatsoever in here. The only things I own are this story, Whitney, Megan, Amoon, Tahani, The Good Hand Restaurant, Brampton, DinoTown, Creton Recreation Centre, Nani, Cul, Meao, Nykk, and the Weekly Brampton News. If you would like to use any of these things listed above, please ask for my permission first. Thank you.

Chapter 2 - Higher than High! - Chapter 2

Brampton Residents:  
Liz _(lives in Acre B1)  
_Tutu _(lives in Acre B1)  
_Boots _(lives in Acre B2)  
_Goldie _(lives in Acre B2)  
_Chow _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Velma _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Yuka _(lives in Acre C2)_  
Louie _(lives in Acre C2)_  
Anchovy _(lives in Acre C4)_  
Monique _(lives in Acre C5)_  
Midge _(lives in Acre D5)_  
Buzz _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Prince _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Tabby _(lives in Acre F1)_  
Maddie _(lives in Acre F3)_  
Whitney _(lives in Acre B3; bottom right corner)_  
Megan _(lives in Acre B3; bottom left corner)_  
Amani/Amoon _(lives in Acre B3; top left corner with Tahani)_  
Tahani/Hani _(lives in Acre B3; top left corner with Amoon)_

Liz Tutu Boots Goldie Chow Velma Yuka Louie Anchovy Monique Midge Buzz Prince Tabby Maddie Whitney Megan Amani/Amoon Tahani/Hani 

Dump - Acre A1  
Post Office - Acre A2  
Train Station - Acre A3  
Nookington's Department Store - Acre A5  
Brampton Museum - Acre D1  
Police Station - Acre D3  
Wishing Well - Acre D5  
Lake - Acre E3  
Tailor Store - Acre F3

Train Ticket Costs:  
Baby/2 years under _(Free)_  
3-11 _(95 Bells)  
_12-17 _(208 Bells)  
_18+ _(400 Bells)  
_65+ _(320 Bells)_

Post Office Costs:  
Letter/No Present _(50 Bells)  
_Letter/Stationary _(88 Bells)  
_Letter/Clothing _(110 Bells)  
_Letter/Wallpaper or Carpet _(190 Bells)  
_Letter/Furniture_ (259 Bells)_

Tailor Costs:  
Design Making _(350 Bells)  
_Design Purchasing _(490 Bells)  
_Design Displaying _(535 Bells)  
_Wrapping Paper Purchasing _(750 Bells)  
_Gift Wrapping _(300 Bells)_

Baby/2 years under 3-11 12-17 18+ 65+ Letter/No Present Letter/Stationary Letter/Clothing Letter/Wallpaper or Carpet Letter/FurnitureDesign Making Design Purchasing Design Displaying Wrapping Paper Purchasing Gift Wrapping _

* * *

_

"G'mornin', Agarwaen," Whitney said, walking into the office building of Johntown327's Unlimited Giveaway. It was exactly 8:56 AM, and she had just dropped the kids off at school. Agarwaen, a brown horse of 12 years, nodded as she shuffled her papers. "Today's going to be a busy day. Chris says that we're going to open the stand a little... earlier today because of some massive requests." Chris was always addressed by Johntown327, and was the owner of the giveaway. He was a strict man, always at the point when it came to business, and was funny and caring. "Will and I better be at JUG early," Whitney said. "If we want to send out enough offers, we'll have to get there quick!" The horse grinned and said, "Well, good luck at getting to the clerk's desk." With a wink, she disappeared into the small, brightly-lit office behind her. Whitney just shook her head, smiled, and walked off down the hall towards the elevators, ready to arrive at her destination on the fourth floor: the Human Resources Department Floor.

There was nothing new today. When Whitney arrived, Will was busy checking email from his silly little sister, Babyoshi was poring over a thick science textbook, and Poppet, the director of the department, was busy writing a letter to a client. Carmen and Peewee, the other two recruiters, were not here yet. And Ankha had reported in sick with a stomach flu.

By the time the mouse and gorilla had arrived, which was a few minutes later, Will was sending out more offers, Babyoshi was now reading a computer manual, and Poppet had just finished sealing her envelope closed. Then, the black cat briefed them in on a few updates on new hires, and they all set out for the giveaway together, which was a good few blocks away. By 3 o'clock, Whitney had remembered my meeting with Goldie and the other girls, and then finished clearing up a bit of work, then left the giveaway quarters after saying a farewell to Johntown327 and VenusKamal, the manager. Quickly, she ran towards the train station at the head of the Sunshine City, boarded the train after buying a ticket, and then caught up with Liz and Maddie.

A few minutes later, the girls had reached DinoTown, where they found Amoon and Tahani with Tabby. The orange cat had told Whitney's two cousins about the business they were about to run, and they agreed that they would like to join. By the time Liz's watch read **4:49**, the girls had reached Goldie's house. Tutu was already there, and so was Midge. Goldie was in the kitchen, setting out cookies and making hot chocolate. Everyone sat down on the couch, two rocking chairs, and floor, and then Goldie started.

"Well," the dog began slowly. "I called you all today because I had a great idea."

"...It has something to do with babysitting," Tabby said, not quite remembering what Liz had told her over the phone.

"That's right," Goldie replied. "I was hoping, well, that we could form a babysitters club." Everyone was facinated by the idea, and quickly agreed. Goldie had already set out most of the rules. "We'll meet at someone's house every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. They have to have a phone, though."

"You guys could use my house," Liz said with a grin, showing off her teeth. "I even have snacks: chips, marshamllows, gummy bears, you name it!" Goldie smiled gratefully back at everyone, who nodded eagerly.

"Anyway, we'll need a secretary to keep records of our clients and their children," Whitney's best friend went on. "We'll also need a treasurer to keep track of all our money we've earned, and then use it to pay phone bills and such." Everyone nodded rather reluctantly when they realized they were going to have to hand over a bit of the money they had earned. "Not to mention a president to run the club, and a vice-president."

"I'll be the secretary!" Whitney called out. She was extra neat, and loved to write. "I'd like to be the treasurer," Tutu said with a smile. Tabby then said, "We should have Goldie be president; she's the one that invented this!" Everyone agreed, and then Tahani spoke up, "Liz should be the vice-president because she's letting us use her phone, plus supply a life-long storage of snacks." Everyone laughed when they saw she was joking, and then Goldie got back on topic. "Plus, I've invented something new," she said. " They're called Kid-Kits: small kits that're filled with our old toys, books, and things that the kids will like playing with. Plus, we can include, bubbles, crayons, and other things."

"That's a great idea!" Midge said. "Plus, I have some cardboard that I was gonna dump out at the junkyard, so why don't we use that?" Everyone agreed that it was better to use recycled material than going to Nook's store and buying construction paper for 200 Bells. Tutu also said that her little sister, Lulu, had some paint and crayons for them to decorate.

Whitney didn't know how this was going to turn out, but she knew one thing... This would start out fun!

* * *

Alright, now I've got Chapter 1 out of the way, so I can start thinking up more ideas... if you have any suggestions, please include it in a review! Thank you guys! Love y'all who read this story!


	3. Chapter 2: First Meeting, First Problem

**_The Babysitters' Club – AC Style!_**

_By Whinnie_

_Hi, peeps, I'm back! Chapter 2 wanted to come along, too (LOL, just joking!) Anyway, not much to say except thanks to everyone, so... Let's start, shall we?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 - First Meeting, First Problem - Chapter 2

_Today was my first sitting job, _Goldie wrote in her diary on her comfortable, small-sized cabin bed. The radio was playing a soft tune of "Only Me" by K.K. Slider, and her large, cactus-like Gyroid simply hummed quietly to the beat._ I went over to DinoTown today, and sat for the Prowers'. Mr. and Mrs. Prower are very nice; they offered to drop me home thrice! They have two sons and a girl: Tailer, Thrails, and Rihaa. (The amazing thing was, Tailer had two tails, while his older brother had THREE!)_  
_Anyway, the children are quiet most of the time, but they love action. Especially Rihaa. She likes to act, sing, and dance. Tailer is a huge fan of eating, while Thrails enjoys reading, playing on the Internet, and practicing music with his band in the basement (yes, he's a big fan of music!) I especial_

Suddenly, Goldie had an idea. A simple one at that. "Why don't we keep a club NOTEBOOK?" she thought excitedly to herself. "We can keep all our sitting experiences in there, especially if something exciting happens." She nodded eagerly at her idea and, quickly tucking her diary and pen underneath her fluffy white pillow, hurried over to the other side of the room, where two small wooden side drawers stood. Goldie opened one of them, revealing a stack of thin notebooks on one side, and a small package of lined papers in the other. Quickly, the dog grabbed a bright orange coloured book, shoved the drawer closed, and entitled it, "Babysitters Club: Sitting Notebook". Placing it carefully on the square table beside her bed, the dog quickly changed into her pajamas, finished writing her first sitting job in the club, and fell asleep.

* * *

Friday morning was cool and rainy. The wind blew gently as Whitney surveyed the dark clouds in the sky, a gingham umbrella sheltering her. "It'll probably rain tomorrow, too," she muttered, zipping up her dark green raincoat. The design was actually an umbrella one, but Whitney had paid the Able Sisters 750 Bells to convert it into a coat.  
As the pink-haired girl opened up her mailbox, a pile of letters almost slipped out. "It's about time I got my fossils back," she thought impatiently, reading the address on the envelope that was attached to a large box. As she tucked them into her pocket and threw out the junk mail, she pulled open the door to her house and dragged the soaked package inside, then ran across the living room, into the kitchen, and called Nookington's with her lovely phone to make a deal. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver when she heard Monique, the clerk, pick up the phone.

"Hello, darling Whitney!" the cat spoke into the phone. "What is it that you need today?" she asked as she helped a customer with his furniture. After a few mm-hmms and uh-huhs from the cat, she sent Timmy and Tommy Nook to Whitney's house with a small vendor-like cart (but was bigger.) A few minutes later, they were standing in front of her house, with the large box in their cart, and Whitney had 12,000 extra Bells.

A few minutes later, as Whitney was shaking peaches off the orchard in her backyard, Goldie ran into the Acre, wearing a brown winter coat with something tucked under it. Quickly, she hung an ad on the town's bulletin board, and then the two best friends exchanged greetings, and then Goldie told Whitney about her fabulous idea inspired last night.

"That's great!" she thought with a grin. "By the way, I've set up the record book," she added, waving a notebook similar to Goldie's. "I also set up a schedule and a page for our wages." After talking for a few more minutes, the girls then headed out to the Khaos Cafe, where Bertha worked as a waitress. When they finally reached the small building, which was situated in Acre D2, they took a seat at their favourite booth in the corner. As soon as the bull saw them, she was at the table in a flash. "So, what will you two be ordering today?" she asked, notebook and pen in her hands and a smile on her face. After they exchanged greetings, Whitney and Goldie ordered, then sat back and waited for their food as Bertha ran off to confirm their orders. After eating and talking over how excited they were to experience their first meeting later, they cleaned up and left, headed for the library.

**

* * *

5:20 PM - Acre B-1, Liz's house**

Liz was at her house, getting last minute things ready. She had cleaned up her mini-kitchen after finishing her after-school snack, and then set out food and drinks on her pink tulip table. She also placed her new blue handphone on the bed, where she slightly bounced on the soft pink covers as she sat. When the bright, yellow wall clock read 5:25, Tutu had arrived (since the bear was living next door, she didn't have to travel much distance.) A few minutes later, Midge appeared, followed by Bertha, Amoon, and Tahani. Goldie and Whitney came by a few minutes later, with the club notebook and record book. By then, the clock read 5:29, so everyone had arrived early.

A few minutes later, the girls were talking freely about teachers, homework, crushes, the new neighbour, random people, Tom Nook, Crazy Redd's cheat sales, and other things, while picking up the phone after it rang several times. They had received a numerous amount of calls, where people were asking for sitters after school and on weekend evenings; the girls were fully booked for the next two weeks!

Suddenly, just as the girls had started to talk about Pelly and Pete, the phone rang. Alfonso was looking for a sitter to help babysit his sister, Kari. Whitney just shook her head as she looked at the club schedule. "We're all booked: Tutu has art classes, Goldie and Prince are going to the museum for a school project; I have to take up skating lessons with Amoon, and the rest of you are all sitting," she said simply, then took a big breath.

All the girls stared at each other, amazed. A stunned Liz exclaimed, "Gosh! I didn't know babysitting business was like fire these days!" Suddenly, Bertha had a fabulous idea. "Since I'm sitting for the Kittlers' that day, and they only live a few blocks away, maybe I can sit for both of them at the park." Goldie gasped. "That's a good idea!" she said, fascinated and relieved like the rest of them. Midge just grinned, and we smiled and laughed.

More calls were made, asking for more sitters, but thankfully, the girls did not encounted the same problem in the same day. As Whitney walked the two Acres back to her house, she thought gratefully, "First club meeting, first club problem - luckily, it got solved!" Grinning at her great friends, she decided to spend some time with Bertha and Midge at the beach instead, then headed off with the two girls.

_

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done (I can't believe I'm shrugging this story off like grass!) Anyway, thanks for reading this. I'll probably have the Chap. 3 up in the next few days; expect an update soon!  
-- Whinnie_


	4. Chapter 3: Killing Buzz

_**The Babysitters' Club - AC Style!**_

_by Whinnie_

_

* * *

Hello, people! I'm back! Just like to say thanks to my ONLY reviewer, JDFusion (guys, what happened? LOL, sorry if I'm asking for too much!) I'm sorry I never update MISSING anymore - I don't feel interested in it now (though, maybe someday in the future, I'll complete the remaining 2/3 chapters.) Anyway, I should stop blabbering on and, well, just get on with the story. Mhh?__

* * *

_

Chapter 3 - Killing Buzz - Chapter 3

It was Saturday, the next day, and Amoon and Tabby were babysitting for Puddles's younger brother, who had caught the measles. The pink frog and her family - her mother and father, a frog and duck; her little brother, Mallard, who was 12 and the one who was the one with the disease; and her older sister, Zelerr, who was attending university and studying for a nurse's occupation - were the new neighbours in Brampton. Her parents had arranged for a small tour of the town later in the evening, but unfortunately, Mallard was unable to go because of his dreaded disease.

Puddles was in her room, reading her favourite novel, when the door was knocked on twice. Quickly, the frog bookmarked the page she was on, closed the door to her small living quarters, and rushed down the stairs to greet the two girls. However, Zelerr was quicker than her sister and got there first. "Good afternoon," the yellow frog greeted her brother's sitters. Both girls just returned the smile back and entered. Puddles had then left to change; her parents were in their bedroom, getting a few things ready.

A few minutes later, the whole family was at the door, set. Their guide, which was strangely the bully, Buzz Cocka, had arrived early to pick them up for the tour. After they had left, Mallard requested a small peanut butter sandwich, a glass of orange juice, and some carrots. Then, he was sprawled out on the couch, left to wait as he played with his Sonic the Hedgehog games, a pack of ice on his forehead.

As Tabby set to work on making Mallard's lunch, she was also preparing a small snack for her and Amoon. Tramping 4 long Acres was extremely hard work. Since the two girls lived no where near Acre D-4, and Amoon had to double the walk from the Train Station all the way to Acre F-1, where Tabby's house was sitting, they were obviously tired!

Suddenly, there was a scream from the living room. Amoon was standing beside the couch, where Mallard was. Both of them were covered in a type of sticky, white substance, which Tabby identified as _Gooey Go_, found at Tom Nook's store. A note was taped to the fireplace, which read,

_A man once wanted to get into an exclusive club, but didn't know the password. So he decided to watch the people coming by._  
_A few minutes later, a girl appeared and approached the building. The doorman said, in a deep voice, "Twelve," while the girl replied, "Six." He let her in. Then, later, a cloaked figure came by and the doorman asked, "Six?" The person simply answered, "Three."  
The man decided he had heard enough to know the password. When he went up to the door, the doorman said, "Ten," and the man answered, "Five", but was not let in. What should he have said and why?_

_This'll help you from figuring out who did this, and why. Think of it as the doorman and that crazy idiot. Heh heh heh! Oh, and one more thing... It'll probably take a million years if you don't use the correct mind!_

_The Practical Prankster_

"Ugh!" Amoon yelled furiously. Mallard just stared in awe at her anger; Amoon was usually kind, and sweet, but he'd never seen her **this **mad. "I bet that someone rigged this up for a joke..." She stared at the sick duck for a minute, but then shook her head and apologized for accusing him with proof after Tabby had said that he was too sick to pick up on a prank like this. Especially since the ledge where the bucket had fallen off of was too tall for anyone in the family to reach.

The next half-hour was spent cleaning up the living room, Amoon and Mallard, making lunch, and relaxing after all the work. Both of the girls were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and juice and talking about the Babysitters Club. However, even with all the chat they were putting up with, the mysterious prank stuck up in their mind, along with the riddle.

But the pranks didn't stop there. A few minutes later, Mallard had run up to his room to get a book, but when he came back, was scared out of his mind because there was always a voice in his room whenever someone stepped in. The three looked all around the room (and they had even considered searching the house at one point!) but they still couldn't find the source. Tabby then found a rubber pack of roast beef in the fridge, Amoon screamed when she saw a fake cockroach in the pantry, and all three nearly ran out of the house when the pet dog jumped out of the closet, nearly creating a heart attack.

An hour later, Tabby and Amoon were glad when they saw the family of frogs and a duck standing outside. The didn't even care when they saw Buzz making funny faces at them!

A few minutes later, the family was thanking them and they were out of the house. Buzz was waiting for them outside, and had offered to walk Tabby home and Amoon to the train station. The two girls quickly agreed, happy to have a bodyguard with them; crimes were great these days in Brampton. "Thanks for walking us home," Amoon said, as they trudged through the long grass. The muscular eagle just replied in his deep voice, "Eh, no problem." Suddenly, something hit Tabby, and she took Amoon aside to talk for a moment. Buzz just watched the girls a few metres away, as they exchanged voices. Suddenly, they turned, and chased him down. "I can't believe you're the one who pranked us up!" Amoon screamed, nearly catching up with him. However, he picked up enough speed to lay them down for another Acre. However, he was soon met wih Tabby's house and the cliff beside it. The beach aced the cat's house, and the museum was just a block away. Buzz considered hiding in one of Blathers's exhibits, but was then cornered by the two angry girls. Tabby shook a tree nearby, grabbed the apples which had fallen, and threw one at Buzz. It hit him directly on the side of his head, and he was knocked out. High-fiving, the girls munched on their delicious, red shiny fruits as they dragged him inside of Tabby's house, ready to pay him off.

_

* * *

I know the title doesn't have much to do with the chapter, but hey, it's the Babysitters' Club, right? All chapters will include a problem, some humor, and a babysitting job, plus some extras. If I have enough time, I'll post your reviews and my answer over here!_

**JDFusion:** This is a good story! I really like how you're keeping things upbeat and flowing. Keep up the great work!  
**Whinnie:** _Aw, thanks! As always, your comments stick with me like glue. And yes, I will promise to TRY and keep up what I've stirred up! (And I'll try to promise to update often!)_

_The next chapter will probably be up in a few days, because I'll be very busy, what with Canada Day coming up (plus, my baby cousin's over! Uh oh!) Thanks for reading!_

_-- Whinnie_


	5. Chapter 4: Heartbroken

**_The Babysitters' Club – AC Style!_**

_By Whinnie_

_Hello there, y'all! I don't have much to say, so I'll let the story do it. LOL, I know, I'm always making you laugh, right? Okay, maybe I DO have something to say... You see, I wrote this story months ago, but I never planned to publish it on till now. The price board and everything else is okay, but the villager list is WAY out of shape. Every week, a new villager moves in and another moves out. From now on, I'm going to post the updated villager list in every chapter so we don't get confused._

_Brampton Residents:_  
Liz _(lives in Acre B1)  
_Tutu _(lives in Acre B1)  
_Boots _(lives in Acre B2)  
_Goldie _(lives in Acre B2)  
_Chow _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Velma _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Yuka _(lives in Acre C2)_  
Anchovy _(lives in Acre C4)_  
Monique _(lives in Acre C5)_  
Pompom _(lives in Acre C5)_  
Midge _(lives in Acre D5)  
_Teddy _(lives in Acre E2)_  
Buzz _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Prince _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Tabby _(lives in Acre F1)_  
Whitney _(lives in Acre B3, Brampton; bottom right corner)_  
Megan _(lives in Acre B3, Brampton; bottom left corner)_  
Amani/Amoon _(lives in Acre B3, DinoTown; top left corner with Tahani)_  
Tahani/Hani _(lives in Acre B3, DinoTown; top left corner with Amoon)_

Dump - Acre A1  
Post Office - Acre A2  
Train Station - Acre A3  
Nookington's Department Store - Acre A5  
Brampton Museum - Acre D1  
Khaos Cafe - Acre D2  
Police Station - Acre D3  
Lake - Acre E3  
Music Store - Acre E4  
Wishing Well - Acre E5  
Tailor Store - Acre F3  
Kapp'n's Dock - Acre F5

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4 - Heartbroken - Chapter 4

Whitney laughed with her best friend, Sara, as the two girls flipped through a magazine in the school library. It was the first month of school, a Monday to be exact, and both the girls, along with Bernice, Amanda, and Erikha-Lee, were spending numerous amounts of time together after having been seperated for two months, due to summer vacation. Bernice was in the bathroom, Erikha was at the front desk looking for a book, and Amanda was helping her little brother use the computer. It was after school hours, but they didn't seem to care; all that mattered was having fun. Suddenly, Whitney looked at her watch and nearly screamed, almost destroying the silence in the quiet but large room.

"I'm sorry, Sara," she apologized. "But I've to go. Today, I'm supposed to babysit the Kemma kids, and I've to be there 4 o'clock sharp!" Sara just nodded, completely understanding, and let her go after promising to tell the others. Quickly, the pink-haired girl packed up, ran out of the school building, and boarded the train three minutes before it left to Oaklea, another nearby village.

Everything was quiet except for her feet as Whitney stepped off of the train and onto the blue sidewalk; the enviroment was peaceful, leaves slowly fell off the colourful fruit trees, and birds and bugs silently went about enjoying the silence the tiny town had to offer. The girl greatly enjoyed all this, and promised herself to come after one of her hectic evenings to enjoy as she looked up the map in the Acre, locating the Kemma's house in Acre E-5. _"This is just great,"_ she thought to herself. _"Heaven knows what'll happen if I fall off a cliff on my way here." _Luckily, as she completed the long walk which consisted of 6 Acres, she didn't fall off a cliff, bump into any bees or their honey-filled hives, and managed to get away from Crazy Redd's tent.

Just as she was about to knock on the door of the aqua-coloured roof of the Kemma's house, Mr. and Mrs. Kemma stepped out while their child, a boy, was in the living room playing with his blocks.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Kemma said when she found Whitney at the door, surprised. "I'm afraid we didn't know you were there," she apologized, slightly embarassed. Whitney, however, just said it was okay and entered the family's beautiful house. It was made of beautiful oak, and all the furniture was made of real wood, including the leather sofa and beds.

A few minutes later, both of them left. Whitney was left alone with 6-year-old Ben. After he had finished eating his afternoon snack (he had just arrived from school,) she had read him a short story and let him nap on the couch. Now, she was sitting on the floor of the family room, reading a few chapters of her new mystery book. Then, out of the blue, the phone rang. Whitney got up from her spot on the carpet, dashed toward the kitchen, and picked up the wall phone. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

It was Goldie, and she sounded strange. "Whitney, we're calling an emergency meeting in a few minutes by the Brampton lighthouse," she said without any pleasantries. Before the confused girl could ask anymore, the dog added in, "Tabby didn't say why."

"But I won't be able to make it until 4:45, when my sitting job ends," she said. "So... could you reschedule for 5 o'clock?" the green-eyed girl asked. Goldie just muttered, "Sure," and hung up.

Whitney spent the rest of her sitting job pondering on what had happened. Quarter to 5 came quickly, and soon Whitney found herself on a train back to Brampton.

As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened, Whitney ran out of the car, down the steps, and down the path which led to the centre of the town, the square where Megan's and her houses were located. After unlocking the door to her house, she quickly tossed her bag on the hook by the door, and then ran back out with her gingham umbrella and dark green raincoat. First she passed Goldie and Boots's houses, then the large peach tree, Glowing Pond, a cliff, the Museum, and finally she reached the beach. After walking two more Acres to the east, she was at the lighthouse and the stone bridge was in front of her. Tabby looked stressed as she stared at the water, Bertha was standing beside her, Midge was sitting on the muddy grass, while Liz and Goldie were leaning on the lighthouse as it cast its bright light out over the ocean's shore, monitoring the dreary, blue waves and watching carefully for any boats. A few minutes later, Amoon and Tahani arrived, panting.

"Where's Maddie?" Whitney asked as she bent over, catching her breath. Amoon and Tahani did the same. But what Bertha said next was enough to stop their breathing altogether. "She's... not coming," the bull replied in a grave voice.

"Why not?" Tahani asked. Tabby was now crying, her salty tears dripping out onto the ocean. Liz then took a deep breath, sighed, and said, "Maddie's gone. Left Brampton for... forever."

The three girls gasped. Even Goldie and Midge looked surprised; both showed the shock on their faces. Obviously, the others hadn't told them.

"Yes," Liz said. She looked at Tabby, and the orange cat reluctantly handed over a white envelope with tear stains on them. Liz opened the flap, took out the letter inside, and showed it to the girls.

_Dear Tabby,_

_Hi there, girl! How are you today? I feel very bad for doing this, but it's something I must.  
There's some grave news. And you won't like it that much... In fact, you won't like it at all. I know that, in my letters I write to you, I usually stir up a conversation, but since I've not much time, I have to get to the point. My father will be here in a few minutes, so I must hurry or never finsih this letter at all.  
My father is planning to take me away. I know. He doesn't want me staying in Brampton, where he says it's 'infested' with nobodies and idiots. Of course, it's entirely not true. I tried to reason with him over the phone, and even told him that I'd live in DinoTown or some other near place if he didn't want me living here, but he said that I MUST come back to Calcutta, India, or press the town charges against me. For what, I don't know.  
I'm entirely sorry about everything, and will cherish everything: every moment I've spent with you and the gang, every nanosecond, time, and memory... I'm sorry that we've only been able to do so little within these two months in Brampton. Very, very sorry. I promise to make it up to you one day... I vow to do that.  
Sorry to do this. But I must go now and pack, then mail this letter off at the post office. Here, I'm sending you some of our latest snaps with the gang together, and you can have the duplicate of my favourite, rare stamp - I bought one at the post office yesterday._

_Lots of love to all of you,_

_Maddie girl! (Please forgive me!)_

_P.S.: My address is 4 Nummb Lane. Maybe, one of these days, the mailman might be able to sneak one of your letters to me. Try to keep in touch with each other!_

Tears were now flowing freely down Tahani's cheeks, and Amoon had a frown instead of sporting her trademark smile. Whitney just had an unbelievable look on her face. No one could say anything as the rain poured down in sheets. Then, it turned to thick hail. Still, no one made any move to get up and leave.

Then, Tabby got up and immediately sprinted to her house. No one wanted to break the silence, so Whitney made a motion with her hand. The girls all split up in different directions to their own residence, and then later came back with nightbags, backpacks, and sleeping bags. It took Amoon and Tahani a lot longer, because they had to go back to DinoTown and get their things. All met in front of Tabby's house, where she stood and nodded. She took a key out of her pocket, which was attached to a keychain of a picture of Maddie and Tabby, then stuck it in the keyhole and opened the door. Everyone filed in, wiping their shoes on the mat, and then took them off and silently entered.

"There are two bathrooms on each floor," Tabby said, finally speaking. Her house was beautiful; a retro TV was stationed in the living room, along with a couch, fireplace, blue bookshelf filled with French dictionaries and mystery books. The dining room was huge, and consisted of a square, yellow table, with green and blue matching chairs; there was also a lamp to light up the room. "I have three bedrooms upstairs, so a few of you'll have to sleep on the couch." Tabby gave them instructions on what they'd do, where and what they'd eat, where the kitchen was, and so on and so forth. Then, she went to her kitchen, made some hot chocolate for everyone, and then took a shower. Whitney didn't like showers that much, so she just took up a quick wash. So did Amoon, because of her cold. However, Tahani and Liz loved the water, so they went for a long, hot bath. Bertha promised to clean up later. The girls then curled up in the family room, the fireplace heated, and told stories of Maddie and each other as they sipped hot chocolate, and munched on cookies and noodles.

That day ended off with a heartbroken group of girls.

_

* * *

Ouch! That wasn't good at all, don't you agreed? Sorry, but I just had to put in the part when Maddie left my town - she was a very good friend of mine, yes, very good friend... Well, I've nothing to say except that I'll see you in the next chapter!_

_-- Whinnie_


	6. Chapter 5: The Stranger

**_The Babysitters' Club: AC Style!_**

_By Whinnie_

_Hello there, people! I can't believe that no one has been reading my story:( You make my heart bleed. So I have nothing else to say but READ! Here's a response to my two reviewers, one who left TWO reviews:_

**Musical Kitten:** Sorry about that, Whinnie! I had some trouble logging in, and I wanted to leave a signed review. ; Anyways, this is a nice fic! Pretty cute, well-written, funny how you mentioned JUG, although only some of us will get it... :P But I like it so far. Good job! gives thumbs-up, then goes to read next chapter  
**Whinnie:**Thx, Leah! And yes, I know, but it's funny how you mention this is cute:P

**Musical Kitten: **Another nice chapter! Maybe you should add in some romance, that might even spice things up a little. Why haven't you posted this on ACC, though?...  
**Whinnie:** I'll consider that romance thing you suggested; thanks! And I'll be sure to post this up on

**Babyoshi:** Still good. Keep going with this one, I'll look out for updates. :)  
**Whinnie:** Thx:D You bette come back soon, or else... Tries to blow up his computer. :p

_

* * *

Brampton Residents:  
Liz (lives in Acre B1)  
Tutu (lives in Acre B1)  
Boots (lives in Acre B2)  
Goldie (lives in Acre B2)  
Lulu (lives in Acre B5)  
Chow (lives in Acre C1)  
Velma (lives in Acre C1)  
Yuka (lives in Acre C2)  
Anchovy (lives in Acre C4)  
Monique (lives in Acre C5)  
Midge (lives in Acre D5)  
Teddy (lives in Acre E2)  
Buzz (lives in Acre E4)  
Prince (lives in Acre E4)  
Tabby (lives in Acre F1)  
Whitney (lives in Acre B3, Brampton; bottom right corner)  
Megan (lives in Acre B3, Brampton; bottom left corner)  
Amani/Amoon (lives in Acre B3, DinoTown; top left corner with Tahani)  
Tahani/Hani (lives in Acre B3, DinoTown; top left corner with Amoon)_ _

* * *

_

_Chapter 5 - The Stranger - Chapter 5_"What would you do if you got kicked by a bully?" Tabby asked Tutu. It was around noon, and the two girls were playing a Q&A game while babysitting for Japanese twins; their parents were out to a meeting, while both the girls were playing video games in the next room.

"I'd say... hmm..." The bear thought for a moment. "Quite a toughie. I'd go report the behavior to Officer Copper." Tabby nodded absently; she was still sad about Maddie's departure. "Okay, next question." The bear said, then picked up a yellow card and asked, "You're at the Creton City Mall, and there are five fast food places you can go to. Where would you eat? A: Ronalds, B: Carlin Cafe, C: Carmelita's Hottest, D..." Tabby just sighed and quickly chose B. A few questions later, just as Tutu was about to ask her biggest question, they both became bored, packed up the game, and just lounged in the kitchen. Thunder echoed in the air, rain hit the roof of the house, and lightning lit up the sky. Even though it was into the afternoon, it was dark outside, where mist and fog reigned.

Suddenly, the lights flicked off, and the twins were heard screaming in their room. Maureen and Monique were clutching each other, frightened. Only the pale blue of the sky lit up the back of the kitchen, where the patio door gave way to a garden, shed, and backyard. Tabby quickly brought out a flashlight from her backpack, as did Tutu. (The girls were always prepared for such situations.) The powerful and large beams of light cut through the darkness in the hall. "It's okay," Tabby replied to the scared girls. "It's not as if someone turned off the lights and is gonna come knocking to our door." But the girls only became even more scared. "Tabby!" Tutu said. "You're scaring the girls." With a sigh, she patted them on the back while bringing them into the family room, poured some orange juice for all of them, and brought it along with a tray of cookies as Tabby lit up the fireplace.

Soon, all four were sitting in front of a roaring fire, eating chocolate chip cookies and sipping juice. Tabby had brought along the club notebook, so she and Tutu sat down to write about their experience:

_TABBY, Tutu  
Tues., May 14th, 2004_

_TODAY, TUTU AND I SAT FOR MAUREEN AND MONIQUE, THE TWO JAPANESE TWINS._ _WE'RE LUCKY WE CAME PREPRARED!  
Yep! That's right, Tabby! A power failure happened after we finished playing our questions game. The twins were playing their new video game, while their parents went out to a meeting.  
I CANT BELEIVE THAT THEY SCREMED! I MEAN, IT'S JUST one POWER FAILURE! WHAT COULD POSSIBLE GO WRONG?  
It's okay, Tabby! I mean, it's great that we're all together, talking like this and eating in front of a comfy, warm fire!  
YEA, I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT. ANYWAY, MAUREEN LOVES GHOSTS. DID YOU SEE THAT COOL 'HAUNTED VILLAGE' BOOK SHE WAS READIENG TODAY?  
As much as you think it's cool, I wouldn't want to run into a ghost! At least... not until I die.  
hhmmmh...  
What do you think Monique likes?  
I THINK SHE LIKES POKEMON OR SOMETHING. SHE IS MORE ALONG THE LINES OF... IM NOT SURE._

Suddenly, Tutu had an idea. "Do you think we should tell them the story of old man Cuvara?" she asked. Tabby lit up and then nodded eagerly as she retrieved a copy of the book, "Haunted, But True" from her backpack. "Girls?" she spoke up. "Tutu and I've been watching you carefully, and noticed you like haunted things, like ghosts." Maureen suddenly lifted up her head, revealing her sparkly dark brown eyes. "We were wondering whether or not you would like us to tell you the story of old man Cuvara?" Maureen quickly agreed, and so did her sister. Tutu got some blankets with Monique upstairs, then all the girls tucked themselves in, munched on their snack, and listened carefully. Tabby flipped through the pages of her old, favourite book, finally found the story, and then read out loud, "Cuvara was an old rabbit of 56 years old, who used to live in Creton City. He loved exploring, and did so when he was a wee hare.

"One day, he was taking a walk in his large fruit orchard of 4 Acres. There was a black frog in the pond near his house. And it made weird sounds, like a dog. They were _very _weird sounds.

"A few days later, there was another black frog. At noon, he crossed a black cat hiding in one of his favourite trees. Whenever Cuvara crossed an animal, the next hour he would see it in black. He knew something suspicious was going on."

By now, both the girls were shaking, waiting in suspense for whatever happened next.

"The next two weeks came and went," Tabby continued. "Cuvara never saw a black animal in that time. However, on June fourth, there were black animals _everywhere_. The man thought something was wrong with him, so he visited a psychic. Then, he went to Katrina the fortune teller. She told him his future was black, and everything was looking bleak. The next day, he went to the edge of the dock, dove into the water, and killed himself." Both the girls gasped.

"Before he died, though, he told Katrina, 'I'll make sure you see black animals!'"

"Yes," Tutu heard a deep voice behind her. "I WILL make sure you see black animals!" Tutu and Tabby turned around and screamed, then burst out laughing. It was only the twins' parents!

After helping the girls pack up and thanked them, their dad apologized. "I've heard that story so many times, and I wanted to play a prank. I couldn't help it!" he explained, shaking hands with them. The girls bid them farewell and then left, their umbrellas sheltering their heads.

A few minutes later, they came across a bundle of people at the train station. Animals were strewn across the Acre, running around to get tickets for home. Tabby sighed as she and Tutu joined the 8-metre line in front of the ticket booth. A few minutes later, a human wearing a blue shirt and hat walked up to them, looking lost. "Excuse me," he queried, "but I was wondering whether you could show me the way to Brampton?" The girls, merely surprised by the co-incidence, just said that they could show him the way because that was where they were heading.

"Well, what a coincidence," he said with a grin. Then, he let his umbrella sway to the side for a moment, so he could dance in the rain before the train halted to a stop in the station. Only a few boarded; not many people were headed for Brampton.

The train ride was completely quiet for all three. There was a bit of conversing between Tutu and Tabby; mostly, the topic was about babysitting and orders for their Kid-Kits. A few minutes later, the conductor announced that they were at their desired location.

The boy shook his hands with them as the boarded the train. It was now windy; the gust was nearly blowing them over. Shouting over the running of animals' feet and the wind, he said, "It was glad to meet you! By the way, thanks for the help and all!" After the girls bid him a quick farewell and headed off, he took a look at the map and headed down to Acre B3, then knocked on the door of a purple-coloured house.

Meanwhile, Whitney was with Goldie, playing cards and listening to soft rock music. The lights were turned off; there had been a power failure, so a roaring fire was dancing in the fireplace beside the two girls. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door. Whitney got up and said to Goldie after putting her cards face down, "If you even PEEK at my last card, then I'll..." She left her sentence hanging in the air and unlocked the door. Completely surprised.

"Omigosh!" she yelled. "Jordan! What're you doing here?"

_

* * *

So, anyway, that was another chapter I got done before I got run over by no one... Anyway, adding in my friend (Jordan - JDFusion,) was a last minute idea I came up with before submitting the story. Please read the next chappie! PLEASE! _


	7. Chapter 6: Condition of a Kind

**_The Babysitters' Club: Animal Crossing Style!_**

_By Whinnie_

_Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the long inactiveness. School has started. Oh, no! O(O Anyway, Lulu has moved, and I haven't played AC for a long time, so I've forgotten all about who has moved out and replaced her. :P_

_Brampton Residents:_  
Liz _(lives in Acre B1)  
_Tutu _(lives in Acre B1)  
_Boots _(lives in Acre B2)  
_Goldie _(lives in Acre B2)  
_Chow _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Velma _(lives in Acre C1)_  
Yuka _(lives in Acre C2)_  
Anchovy _(lives in Acre C4)_  
Monique _(lives in Acre C5)_  
Midge _(lives in Acre D5)  
_Teddy _(lives in Acre E2)_  
Buzz _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Prince _(lives in Acre E4)_  
Tabby _(lives in Acre F1)_  
Whitney _(lives in Acre B3, Brampton; bottom right corner)_  
Megan _(lives in Acre B3, Brampton; bottom left corner)_  
Amani/Amoon _(lives in Acre B3, DinoTown; top left corner with Tahani)_  
Tahani/Hani _(lives in Acre B3, DinoTown; top left corner with Amoon)_

_I'd just like to thank JDFusion for his review, and Babyoshi, too. You two ROCK!_

**JDFusion:** A great story up to chapter 3! Will read chapter 4 tommorow!  
**Whinnie:** Thanks! You better read it; the two chapters after that hold a surprise that I know you'll love.

**Babyoshi:** Yay. :D I am enjoying every chapter of this, keep up the good work.  
**Whinnie:** Thank you for the review! And I'll be sure to take up more of the good work.

_Chapter 6 - Condition of a Kind - Chapter 6_

"Hey, Whinnie!" Jordan greeted Whitney with her old nickname. The two had been childhood friends, and had first met in the middle of Animal Crossing City, now renamed Animal Crossing Community.

"Jordan!" Whitney gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I remembered the day you left the city, you gave me your address. I was passing by to visit my parents in a town a few miles away, so I decided to visit." He grinned at her.

Suddenly, the girl remembered her manners. "What do you think you're doing standing in the rain?" she said. "Come on in!" With that, she opened the door more wider and stepped to the side so that a soaking 14-year-old could enter.

After helping him set his backpack on the floor, and giving him some dry towels, Whitney introduced Jordan to Goldie. "You two can introduce yourselves while I make some hot chocolate," she said, heading into the kitchen with a flashlight.

"Well..." Goldie started off. "Welcome to Brampton!" He thanked her and then they started to chat about a few things. A few minutes later, when Whitney returned, she found both her best friends laughing as they started a game of Speed. She placed the hot chocolate on the table nearby, then grinned and offered, "Would you like it if I show you to your guest room?" He just nodded, and followed Whitney up the stairs, Goldie behind him. After showing Jordan the vacant room beside hers, she left downstairs to play on her portable laptop.

Sunlight was streaming into Goldie's face the next morning, as she lay on her sleeping bed spread out on the floor of Whitney's room. The dog yawned, turned the other way in a desperate attempt to get back to sleep, and then stretched her little arms and legs before slowly getting up and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the brown dog emerged, looking fresh as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Getting out a glass of peach juice, and setting a plate filled with two boiled eggs on the table, she sat down and ate her breakfast.

Just as she was placing her silverware in the sink, she heard the wooden stairs creaking, and then two minutes later, tapping. Exiting the kitchen quietly and poking her head into the next room, she found Jordan in front of the computer desk facing Whitney's laptop, head down as he typed. Leaning against the frame of the door, she smiled and asked, "Whatever are you doing?"

Jordan jumped and turned around, grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm just checking out the web," he replied, turning back to the screen and typing a mile a minute. Goldie stared at how fast he was typing; his hands moved all around the keyboard amazingly. After commenting on his speed, she waved goodbye, grabbed her coat and small handbag, then left for Nookington's. Not surprisingly, Whitney was seen in Acre B5, watering the flowers in the Winter Gardens. It was called that because, for some reason, the trees and flowers managed to survive the bitter cold and snow in winter each year. Goldie grinned before heading off.

**1 PM, Whitney's House:**

"Cool!" Whitney heard Jordan shout from the living room as she hung up her coat on the rack beside the front door. Slipping off her sandals, she walked past the living room, grabbed a cheese sandwich in the kitchen, and then crashed on the couch behind the computer desk. After testing the power out by attempting to turn on the TV, Whitney finally gave up and watched her friend surf the 'Net. Suddenly, after a minute, the screen lit up and different coloured blocks appeared around the screen.

"Whitney, look!" Jordan's call attracted the pink-haired girl to standing beside him. The word "WELCOME!" was stretched out across the web page in large, black text. He was automatically directed to another page.

"What is that?" Whitney asked, confused. Jordan suddenly jumped out of his chair, hopping around the room as if he'd found a million bucks.

"I've managed to do something no one else can do!" he yelled out happily. Seeing Whitney's puzzled face, he explained, "By using the Chip-Bits, small microchips that power up each village's computer system, it has allowed me to check each and every profile of people living, or used to live, in this part of the world. It can tell of their medical records, where they live and their age, stuff like that." With a grin, he said, "Now I can check out how my old friend, The Crossing Raven, is doing."

"Who's The Crossing Raven?" Whitney asked once again.

"He's a friend of mine. I'm not sure why, but we always called him that," Jordan replied with a grin.

"...Cool." Whitney was still a bit confused, but she felt less puzzled now that Jordan had cleared most things up. Leaving the room, she headed back to the kitchen and cleaned up. Looking at the time, she once again grabbed her coat and her Kid-Kit. Just as she left to begin her babysitting job at Midge's house, Jordan asked, "Hey, Goldie told me about your babysitting club and your meeting today. I know this is akward, but... Can I come along, too? My class has a project on clubs and stuff, so I was hoping I could record some stuff while you guys work." Whitney nodded with a smile, glad her friend was fitting into Brampton easily, then left.

It was humid and misty as Whitney walked around the town, making her way to Midge's house. The pink bird was due for a meeting at the museum around 3:30, so she had to hurry. She arrived just in time to see Midge shooing her cousin back into the house.

"Sorry I'm late," Whitney apologized. The bird quickly countered back with a kind, "It's okay," before she briefed her cousin's sitter on emergency phone numbers, contacts, and where the milk and Bridget's favourite snack was. After leaving with a large backpack and some prints, Whitney shut the wooden door after entering and walked towards the kitchen.

Bridget, Midge's cousin, was drawing at the kitchen table. _"She's a pretty good artist,"_ Whitney thought with a small smile as she hung her coat on one of the chairs, placed her Kid-Kit on the table, then sat down as she watched Bridget create a tree, then two lions sitting at a river. But it wasn't what she was drawing that attracted her, it was _how_ she was drawing it. The piece was fantastic; it looked as if it was made by a professional artist. After a while, the peace and silence was broken with a, "Can I have some Coffee Crisp?"

Whitney stopped leaning against her chair, nodded, and happily fished out one of the small candy-wrapped treats, then handed it to her with some sun-seed cookies and half-a-cup of milk. Hungry, Bridget gulped down some of the liquid, then ate as fast as she could. Then, she helped Whitney clean up and resumed her art.

An hour passed before Midge came home. Smiling, she handed Whitney a golden bag labelled with a star. "There. 850 Bells, just like I promised," Bridget's cousin said as she handed the money over to her friend. Just as she left, though, Whitney said, "Don't forget the BSC meeting!" with a little wink.

**5:40 PM -- Liz's House**

Liz had to remark how time passed quickly. It seemed that she had only been working on her embroidery for an hour before she realized two hours had passed, and it was time for their club meeting.

Whitney, keeping her word to Jordan, brought him along as well. The girls were quite surprised that this boy might not be comfortable in this room full with girls, but he didn't seem to mind. As the others took in calls, recorded details, and sechulded babysitting jobs, Jordan jotted down notes on the pad he had brought along as Goldie explained to him the whole thing of making their club. All he had to do now was check the Internet for a few things, then send this to his teacher.

After getting permission from Liz, he slid into the seat and booted up the computer. Logging him with his own name, he typed in the name of a website after opening up a window and in the box, punching in 'Crossing Raven'. Tutu, noticing this, came up to him and asked what he was doing. Jordan once again gave the explanation he told Whitney earlier. Suddenly Tabby's head jerked up, interested, and asked the blue check shirted guy if she could borrow the keyboard for only a few. Quickly scratching out the name Jordan put in earlier in the box, she then entered in a different name before results started to pop up on the screen. Jumping out of the seat, she screamed, "She's okay!"

After the next call, Goldie put down the phone and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Maddie," Whitney replied, just as excited. "We found her village profile, and it's all thanks to Jordan!" She went up to her friend, hugged, even gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Blushing, he just grinned.

Tabby read the online file out loud. "_Name: Maddie Woofie. Birthdate: Mar. 29, 1987. Current Job: Clerk at Yellowpad Tailor's..._" There was a lot of information but there were two certain labels that went as far as their concern...

_"Living Records: Acre B-5, Magdalent; Acre E-1, Cllij; Acre F-2, Gamecube; Acre F-3, Brampton; Acre F-1, Kapi. Condition: Excellent."_

The day passed on with a very happy note to it.


End file.
